SMA Jungwon
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER IS UP] Ada banyak yang terjadi di Jungwon. Tentang Baekhyun—teman impiannya, tentang Chanyeol—sahabat misteriusnya, dan...sesuatu dikelas 12-3. "Kau, sih, hidup punya banyak rahasia, mengundang wartawan datang, tahu?" / "Kalau tidak punya rahasia, tidak akan menarik." Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun. It's Yaoi!
1. 1

SMA Jungwon punya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai murid kelas dua belas yang hampir tidak pernah bertukar sapa satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang asli pendiam dan Chanyeol yang paling ribut dikelas.

Mereka dikelas yang sama selama satu tahun ini sebelum akhirnya lulus. Memilih duduk berjauhan, Baekhyun duduk dibangku kedua diujung kelas dan Chanyeol diujung satunya dibangku belakang. Dua murid ini sama-sama terkenal disekolah dengan alasan: Baekhyun yang selama empat semester ini memegang peringkat satu sedang Chanyeol murid yang selalu membuat kegaduhan dikelas.

Walaupun Chanyeol orang yang terlalu berisik dan berbuat onar, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Bahkan saat mereka berdua dalam satu kelompok Biologi untuk membedah katak, keduanya sama-sama bekerja dengan tenang. Chanyeol yang biasanya akan memanfaatkan lab untuk mengganggu teman-temannya atau karena sekarang ada katak yang dapat dijadikan objek untuk mendukung misinya, dia tak melakukan itu. Anehnya, Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja didekat Baekhyun.

Entah karena mengerti Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak suka keributan disekitarnya, Chanyeol seakan tidak ingin mengusiknya. Dia berlaku tenang saat ada Baekhyun didekatnya dan kembali berulah jika sudah berada jauh dari Baekhyun. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol mendapat protesan massal dari teman-temannya.

Pernah suatu hari sahabatnya Yixing, ikut protes kepadanya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu dan mengurusmu jika kau sedang bermasalah diruang BP, tapi bahkan kau tidak ingin membalas kebaikanku itu walau dengan tidak menggangguku sehari saja! Astaga, Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Dan dengan senyuman lebarnya, Chanyeol berkata. "Justru karena kau adalah sahabatku, Xing, aku selalu mengganggu orang yang menarik dimataku."

Tapi waktu itu, Yixing pikir Baekhyun adalah orang yang beda dari yang lain karena Chanyeol tampak tidak berminat mengganggunya.

Walaupun dianggap sahabat, Yixing tidak tahu apapun mengenai alamat rumah Chanyeol. Pernah sekali-dua kali Yixing meminta berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol sepulang sekolah, namun orang yang bersangkutan selalu punya banyak alasan untuk menolak.

"Aku punya urusan."

"Harus ke rumah bibi dulu untuk mengurus keponakanku, dia masih sangat bayi, aww, aku jadi sangat ingin mencubit pipinya sekarang juga."

"Ibu memintaku menjeput seseorang dibandara, emm kira-kira harus menunggu lima jam!"

"Aku harus ke supermaket karena Ibu—tidak, jangan, sebelum itu aku harus membawa motorku ke bengkel, iya kau tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Kau tidak bisa ikut, aku bersama... pacarku!—ah iya bukan, sih, tapi ada seseorang. Heheheheh."

"Maaf, Xing, aku sepertinya ingin ke toilet, aduh, tidak tahan!"

Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak tampak seperti mempunyai seorang pacar. Jadi kalau dia tiba-tiba bilang mau jalan dengan sang pujaan hatinya, itu bohong. Dari sejak kelas satu Yixing telah mengenal seluruh sifat Chanyeol termasuk gerak-geriknya ketika tengah tertarik pada seseorang. Pernah sewaktu kelas dua disemester pertama, Chanyeol cerita kepadanya.

"Xing, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Wajahku terlihat semakin tampan hari ke hari, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Xing?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, setiap menit bersamaku, tapi bahkan memerhatikanku tidak pernah, tsk. Jangan lihat wajahku, lihatlah ke dalam hatiku."

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah padamu, Yeol."

"Tidak, Xing—oh ayolah, coba perhatikan, aku terus tersenyum-senyum begini karena apa?"

"Karena kau beda dengan yang lain—gila?"

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Oke, Yixing tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri sahabatnya itu, dia hanya terlalu aneh mengetahui Chanyeol yang kelakuannya agak miring itu sedang jatuh cinta. Karena rasa penasaran terhadap siapa gerangan orang yang kurang beruntung itu, Yixing segera meminta maaf dijam ketiga. Dan Chanyeol memberitahunya tentang seseorang dengan ciri-ciri berikut: pasrah, wajah yang memerah, lembut, menggembirakan, dan halus.

Meskipun telah memaksa—karena Yixing tidak melihat satupun orang dengan ciri-ciri yang menurutnya aneh tersebut—Chanyeol tetap tidak menyebutkan namanya. Malah dengan nada mengejek yang tidak terlalu kentara, dia berkata seperti ini:

"Si kepo...Zhang Yixing."

Kepo sendiri adalah bahasa aneh yang Chanyeol temukan berasal dari Indonesia.

Tapi wajah konyol yang hari itu selalu ditunjukkannya ternyata tidak bertahan lama, karena esok harinya dia bertingkah seperti biasa dengan membuat keributan dikelas.

Saat awal-awal semester dua, Chanyeol membawa seorang teman setinggi kuping kepadanya. Orang itu mengaku bernama Suho dengan name tag Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bertiga.

Dipenghujung bulan november, saat salju turun malam itu, Suho mengutarakan maksud ia bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan Yixing. Chanyeol yang saat itu tahu maksud Suho, memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua entah kemana. Yixing tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaan khusus Suho padanya, ia memperlakukan dirinya dan Chanyeol sama rata, seakan hubungan mereka sebatas sahabat saja. Namun karena ini adalah hubungan remajanya yang pertama, Yixing mengiyakan pertanyaan Suho.

Pada tahun pertama dikelas dua belas, Yixing dan Chanyeol tidak seberuntung itu untuk sekelas lagi seperti dua tahun sebelumnya. Yixing mendapat kelas 12-1 dan Chanyeol di 12-3. Semenjak itu, cerita persahabatan mereka telah berhenti sampai disitu.

Anak rusa yang menjadi teman semeja Chanyeol bernama asli Luhan. Luhan adalah anak studi banding dari China yang menarik dan pintar dikelas. Saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, dia kira dia telah menemukan sosok imitasi dari seorang Kris temannya yang populer di China, karena bentuk fisik dan wajah mereka hampir serupa. Namun saat di jam istirahat pertama, saat Chanyeol menawarkan sebungkus permen yang dengan senang hati diterimanya, dan saat bungkus permen itu berakhir meledakkan potongan-potongan kertas kecil dalam jumlah banyak pada wajahnya, Luhan sadar bahwa mereka tidak sama. Sama sekali tidak. Amit-amit.

Ketika sadar seluruh teman sekelas menertawakan dirinya, termasuk Chanyeol itu sendiri, Luhan tidak bisa menahan seluruh emosinya dikepala. Jadi hari dimana Luhan meminta untuk membantunya selama dikelas pada saat pengenalan, malah berakhir meneriaki teman semejanya sendiri. Ternyata rumor bahwa anak baru yang bersekolah di Korea dan ditindas itu benar.

Lain lagi ceritanya jika Chanyeol memilih untuk balas meneriaki Luhan dan berakhir di ruang BP, mendapat skorsing tiga hari. Luhan yang saat itu telah melempari Chanyeol dengan buku tulis baru dan seluruh pusat perhatian terarah padanya, tiba-tiba menjadi kebingungan. Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan akrab, senyum lebar yang menampakkan hampir semua giginya terukir hanya demi Luhan seorang.

"Namamu Luhan, kan? Ayo berteman!"

.

.

.

* * *

**SMA Jungwon**

**Genre: **Schoolife, curious-fluff, with little bit nonsense

**Cast: **Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon

.

**Chapter 1**

"_Sosok pembuat onar Park Chanyeol dan teman-teman di kelas 12-3._"

* * *

.

.

.

Duduk semeja sekaligus menjadi sahabat Chanyeol membuatnya tertarik juga untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. Seperti Yixing, Luhan ingin berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dengan alasan ingin belajar bersama karena dalam pelajaran, Chanyeol terbilang cukup lamban.

Namun beda dengan Yixing, Luhan tidak memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol lagi ketika dia berkata padanya:

"Aku hanya butuh teman saat di sekolah, aku tidak butuh siapapun saat dirumah."

Luhan tahu maksud Chanyeol adalah dia tidak ingin seorang pun datang ke rumahnya, entah untuk alasan apa. Luhan hanya membiarkannya karena mungkin Chanyeol punya permasalahan keluarga yang Luhan atau siapapun tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Luhan pernah sekali memergoki Chanyeol dibelakang perpustakaan bersama seseorang. Saat itu Luhan berencana meminjam buku kewarganegaraan untuk tugas rabu depan, batal ketika melihat Chanyeol berbelok menuju bagian belakang perpus, dan Luhan menjadi penguntit sahabatnya sendiri hari itu.

Seseorang dengan tinggi selaras dengan mata Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dihadapan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat tersenyum canggung ketika Chanyeol menyapanya. Kemungkinan orang itu adalah pacar gelap Chanyeol, jadi Luhan mencoba membaca name tag pada seragamnya.

Lee Taemin.

Anggapan Luhan ternyata salah. Karena dari yang didengarnya dari Taemin saat mulai berbicara pada Chanyeol, terdengar sangat salah ditelinga Luhan. Taemin mengaku menyukai Chanyeol saat entah kapan itu dihalaman sekolah, Chanyeol menyapanya. Luhan segera merasa kasihan pada anak yang bernama Taemin itu, karena yang Luhan tahu, Chanyeol memang selalu iseng menyapa seseorang saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, itu adalah salah satu kejahilannya.

Saat dikelas, Luhan bertanya tentang Taemin.

"Bagaimana Taemin?"

Chanyeol terlihat amat kaget awalnya, lalu menyadari nada Luhan yang sepertinya memang bertanya dia menjawab. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak sengaja. Hehehe."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lain kali jangan lakukan."

Luhan berusaha membantah. "Kau, sih, hidup punya banyak rahasia, mengundang wartawan datang, tahu?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Kalau tidak punya rahasia, tidak akan menarik."

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Serius, tadi kau bilang apa pada Taemin?"

"Aku menolaknya, kalau itu yang kau maksud."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Chanyeol."

"Serius kau mau tahu?"

Luhan berpikir lagi. Kalau alasan Chanyeol menolak Taemin dia tahu, pasti karena tidak ada perasaan yang sama padanya, lagipula Chanyeol hanya iseng menyapanya saat itu. Jadi Luhan menanyakan hal lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran?"

"Luhan, apa itu penting?"

"Kudengar kau tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran."

"Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Apa sebenarnya...kau ada kelainan, ya?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh."

"Kalau tidak ingin aku bertanya lebih bodoh lagi, jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama kalau begitu."

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

"Aku kenal seseorang, seseorang ini mengatakan bahwa aku ini sahabatnya dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah baruku di Korea. Nah, apa artinya itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon untuk tidak bertanya tentang itu, tapi Luhan malah bersenandung.

"Oke, sebelum aku menjawab, mari buat persetujuan. Kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi tentang hal ini setelah aku menjawabnya, setuju?" Luhan setuju.

"Hm, begini, ya, aku sebelumnya pernah mengatakan ini pada Lay, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik...

—hangat, nyaman, pandai berteriak, bisa sedikit melukai. Itu ciri-cirinya."

Luhan diam beberapa saat mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh dan susah dimengerti.

"Apa? Ciri-ciri apa itu? Kau mengada-ada, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau tidak—"

"Dan tunggu, itu ciri-ciri pacarmu atau targetmu? Atau apa? Kau bicara atau sedang bergurau, hah?"

Chanyeol terus menggeleng. "Ingat, kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi."

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol punya kebiasaan membuat keributan saat dijam pelajaran maupun istirahat. Tidak memandang apakah itu guru kiler atau bukan yang saat itu mengajar, sahabat atau bukan yang dia jahili, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pandang bulu.

Waktu itu saat jam pelajaran Kimia oleh guru Kim, Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung-nim—singkatan dari Yesung-seongsaengnim—adalah guru paling sabar sepanjang sejarah dua tahun ini menghadapi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya murid patut merasa kasihan pada beliau, karena setiap Chanyeol berulah dikelas, beliau tampak seperti orang linglung—dungu—tanpa berusaha menghentikan keributan yang Chanyeol buat.

Dikelas Yesung-nim tersebut, ditengah-tengah penjelasan yang beliau terangkan pada murid 12-3, Chanyeol memulai lagi keusilannya. Luhan yang saat itu hanya bisa menyaksikan aksi Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan katak yang sebenarnya untuk eksperimen Biologi seusai jam pelajaran, menatap guru Kimianya dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa menyaksikan Chanyeol membuat kegaduhan dalam kelas saat dua kantung besar isi katak itu mulai saling melompat-lompat hingga ke depan kelas. Semua anak terutama anak perempuan menjerit histeris melihat ada satu-dua-tiga katak melompat naik ke meja dan pahanya. Beberapa anak laki-laki malah menikmati suasana yang tidak lagi mainstream tersebut dan malah semakin membuat kegaduhan menjadi lebih parah dengan melemparkan para katak-katak ke arah anak perempuan yang membuat gerombolan disudut kelas. Sedang Chanyeol tertawa-tawa melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Yesung-nim yang telah berkali-kali menjadi target kelas keusilan Chanyeol seperti biasa hanya berdiri linglung dibalik papan tulis berisi rumus asam basa yang tengah dijelaskannya, tanpa mencoba untuk memanggil guru lain membantu menenangkan kelas. Sebagai seorang guru, Luhan pikir Yesung-nim adalah guru yang payah.

Luhan sendiri merasa agak ngeri juga berada dalam kumpulan para katak yang gemar melompat-lompat, ukurannya juga tidak main-main. Chanyeol benar-benar niat kali ini. Demi menghindari ada katak yang menempel padanya, Luhan sampai naik ke meja sambil menahan gidikan tubuhnya yang terus merespon geli ketika melihat katak besar dalam jumlah banyak itu.

Disudut lain, ada satu anak yang juga berusaha menghindar dari katak-katak yang mengarah padanya. Dia berhenti mundur saat tubuh belakangnya menubruk dinding kelas, kaki-kakinya menendang katak yang berusaha melompat ke arahnya. Anak itu hanya terpusat pada lima katak yang masih keras kepala mendatanginya, dia terus menendang walau tendangannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat para katak menjauh, pada pelipisnya telah ada peluh yang berjatuhan.

Kemudian ada kaki lain yang berukuran lebih panjang tengah ikut membantunya menendangi lima katak yang mengepungnya. Kakinya sendiri berhenti menendang, membiarkan kaki yang lebih panjang itu yang mengusir para katak. Setelah semua katak telah menjauhi mereka, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok, pandangannya lurus pada lantai, dan nafasnya tersengal. Chanyeol memandangnya bersalah, dia pikir anak laki-laki tidak akan takut pada katak, targetnya hanya para anak perempuan.

Sebelum sempat terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua, pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Para katak sibuk melarikan diri melewati pintu tersebut, sementara yang menjeblak pintu menatap Chanyeol dengan geram.

Dia adalah kepala bagian kesiswaan.

Ini adalah skorsing pertama yang diterima Chanyeol selama bersekolah di Jungwon. Dua tahun sebelumnya ia hanya mendapat catatan negatif serta arahan-arahan untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama berikutnya. Well, Chanyeol memang tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama karena setiap kerusuhan yang dia ciptakan selalu berbeda.

Untuk kali ini memang yang paling parah. Sebelumnya keusilan yang diperbuat Chanyeol hanya berskala kecil seperti menaruh tipe-ex pada kursi teman yang duduk didepannnya, menyembunyikan spidol guru, membuang sampah sembarangan, dan lain-lain. Membawa katak berjumlah dua kantung plastik besar...baiklah, sebenarnya yang mempengaruhi skorsing Chanyeol adalah karena yang mendatangi langsung tempat kejadian saat itu adalah guru kepala bagian kesiswaan yang selama ini menerima dan menyimpan catatan para kelakuan anak muridnya. Kelakuan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak lagi bisa dimaafkan.

Selama tiga hari masa skorsing, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dimanapun. Tempat satu-satunya menemukan anak badung itu hanyalah disekolah. Tempat-tempat yang sering atau pernah

Chanyeol kunjungi tidak pernah ketahuan oleh orang lain, untuk itu Luhan merasa sangat kesepian dengan hilangnya Chanyeol disekolah.

Selama Chanyeol tidak masuk, Luhan mendengar rumor bahwa ketidakharmonisan rumah tangga menjadi penyebab Chanyeol berkelakuan negatif disekolah, seperti difilm-film, untuk mencari perhatian. Juga ada yang bilang ada seseorang yang Chanyeol sukai telah menolak perasaan laki-laki itu dengan cara yang menyakitkan, sehingga untuk menghibur hatinya yang penuh luka saat itu Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk mengacaukan pelajaran.

Well, itu hanya rumor, dengar? Karena Chanyeol tidak tampak semenyedihkan itu. Orang-orang pasti terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan Chanyeol, hingga mencari informasi tentang laki-laki itu terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan kebenarannya. Rumor-rumor yang beredar adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran mereka.

Tidak seperti anak lain, Chanyeol hidup dengan bayang-bayang misterius dipunggungnya, menyimpan semua rahasia kehidupannya maksudku. Seperti Oh Sehun misalnya, seorang anak yang tinggal disalah satu apartemen mewah di Gangnam, ke sekolah membawa mobil Audi TT RS Roadster model terbaru bersamanya, dan pacar yang banyak disekolah yang berbeda-beda. Banyak yang telah mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah seorang yang playboy, tapi masih lebih banyak pula yang mau menjadi salah satu koleksi pacarnya. Luhan pikir ini aneh, apa orang-orang lebih memilih pacar yang keren daripada harus memikirkan perasaan mereka sendiri? Oh, atau mungkin orang yang bersama Sehun juga tidak memakai hati mereka untuk sang playboy, melainkan hanya untuk memamerkan tampang Sehun saja kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, Luhan rasa Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang sama kepada pacar-pacarnya juga.

Lalu ada Kim Jongdae, atau Chen, orang-orang memanggilnya ChenChen, entah untuk alasan apa. Anak ini terbilang 'freak' pada waktunya dan bisa menjadi sangat perhatian diwaktu yang lain. Tidak banyak yang dia lakukan karena Jongdae orang yang bodoh. Maksudnya, perkataan yang selalu diucapkan selalu aneh, Luhan menganggap itu adalah lelucon gagal si ChenChen, karena tidak tega mengatai anak itu dengan kata sifat 'bodoh'—seperti yang orang-orang lakukan. Well, anak itu hanya mencoba untuk melucu, dengarkan Luhan kali ini.

Dan Byun Baekhyun, anak paling berprestasi di Jungwon. Anak ini adalah anak yang paling mudah untuk ditebak. Dia pendiam, penyendiri, dan tidak suka terhadap keramaian—Luhan selalu melihat Baekhyun menghidari keributan saat jam istirahat. Menurut data para siswa di Jungwon, Baekhyun mempunyai rumah yang bertempat tinggal di daerah Apgujung—agak jauh dari sekolah, punya kakak perempuan yang telah menikah, dan orang tua yang pensiun. Baekhyun punya kehidupan sosial yang biasa-biasa saja, namun kehidupan belajarnya disekolah lebih dari biasa saja. Baekhyun seperti anak emas milik Jungwon yang tidak banyak bertingkah seperti pelajar yang diidamkan para orang tua.

Ketiga orang tersebut adalah bagian dari kelas yang sama dengan Luhan, 12-3.

Mengenai Baekhyun, Luhan ingat saat insiden dua kantung katak yang melompat-lompat yang tepatnya terjadi kemarin, saat itu Chanyeol datang membatunya. Yang Luhan tahu, keduanya tidak pernah saling berinteraksi satu sama lain selama dua tahun belakangan, dan Luhan berpikir ini adalah yang pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat, ini menarik Luhan pikir. Orang yang menyaksikan tingkah laku mereka sebagai sesama teman sekelas untuk yang pertama kali adalah Luhan, sahabat Chanyeol sendiri.

Dan seketika Luhan berubah menjadi Yixing, yang ingin tahu sesuatu pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai,

'Si kepo Luhan.'


	2. 2

Di Jungwon, ada dua alasan mengapa akhirnya para murid bebas dari pelajaran. Satu, karena guru pelajaran tersebut sedang berhalangan untuk datang, dan dua, karena para guru sedang rapat komite.

Alasan kedua adalah mengapa Jungwon sedang bebas berkeliaran saat ini.

Semua kelas mendapat jam bebas sampai tiga jam kedepan, dan setelah itu, pelajaran kembali dimulai seperti biasanya.

Saat-saat bebas jam pelajaran seperti ini, setiap kelas sibuk membuat kelompok disudut kelas untuk mengobrol. Biasanya para anak laki-laki membahas game-game online terbaru yang sedang populer, dan para anak perempuan membicarakan laki-laki yang mereka taksir atau yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini.

Berbeda dengan anak yang menjadi ciri khas kelas 12-3, Chanyeol sedang memukul-mukul meja bagai orang gila sedang kedua telinganya tersemat headset. Tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak-gerak seakan sedang memainkan stik drum naik-turun dengan cepat, matanya terpejam sedang mulutnya terkatup rapat dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri. Daripada bermain drum, anak itu lebih terlihat seperti kerasukan setan gila.

Suara tepukan mejanya sepertinya mengganggu beberapa orang. Terbukti dari anak perempuan yang sedang asik mengobrol beberapa kali mendelik pada Chanyeol karena telah mengganggu fokus bicaranya. Walaupun tidak mengganggu orang lain lagi dan menyebabkan kelas kacau, tampaknya Chanyeol tetap berisik dengan caranya sendiri.

Teman semeja Chanyeol tampaknya juga begitu. Luhan, yang memilih membaca buku cetak sejarah dijam bebas dan duduk disamping orang yang sedang gila sepertinya pilihan yang salah. Seharusnya dia memilih duduk bersama Jongin, anak pendiam lain selain Baekhyun.

Luhan sengaja membuat suara decakan agar Chanyeol segera berhenti, namun Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah semakin memukul meja dengan cepat seakan nada drum yang tengah dimainkannya mencapai klimaks, lalu pukulannya kembali normal seiring selesainya klimaks yang ditunjukkannya.

Dengan itu, Luhan mendecak sekali lagi dan memukulkan buku cetak miliknya pada kepala Chanyeol dan pergi. Luhan benar-benar duduk di sebelah Jongin yang menatapnya tidak percaya, Luhan memberikannya segaris senyum permisi untuk duduk.

* * *

**SMA Jungwon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_"Jongin anak pendiam yang banyak membantu dan Si bodoh Chanyeol yang masih memuakkan."_

* * *

"Boleh kan?"

Berkat wajah feminin dan aegyo anak rusanya, Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa yang dianggap Luhan sebagai jawaban yang diinginkannya. Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi dan mulai membuka bukunya. Jongin tetap mengawasinya dalam diam.

Kelas sangat berisik ditambah tepukan meja Chanyeol yang seperti mengeroyok pencuri ayam, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa membaca bukunya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi Luhan menutup bukunya.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini?"

Gerakan kepala Luhan yang tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya membuat Jongin terserang listrik 20 volt. Membuat kepalanya kosong.

"Hah?"

Luhan mengulang. "Kelasnya, apa selalu ribut seperti ini?"

Isi otaknya kembali dengan cepat. "Oh, kelas?"

Jongin kira Luhan menangkap basah dirinya yang memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Biasanya kelas lebih ribut lagi dari ini." jawab Jongin.

Luhan membalas pernyataan Jongin dengan wajah ngeri. Kelas barunya benar-benar mengerikan.

Lalu pandangannya bertumbukan dengan Baekhyun. Seperti biasa dia selalu tenang dalam situasi sekacau apapun, mungkin jika sedang terjadi gempa bumi pun dia tetap tidak bergeming dari bukunya. Anak itu memang hampir tidak pernah berbicara saat berada disekolah, kecuali saat ditanya guru atau sedang ada diskusi kelompok, dia jadi berbeda sekali dengan sosok pendiamnya jika sedang dalam pelajaran.

Luhan ingin sekali berteman dengannya karena sepertinya itu akan menarik. Ia dan Baekhyun akan belajar bersama dan berdiskusi jika ada pelajaran yang membingungkan, tidak mau dengan Chanyeol yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu orang belajar saja.

"Jongin, apa kau tahu soal Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Kenapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin berteman sama sekali, kenapa?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"...apa?"

Merasa bahwa ia telah mengecewakan perasaan Luhan, Jongin berusaha menarik kata-katanya. "Kenapa...kau ingin tahu?"

Air muka Luhan seketika terlihat cerah, matanya mengukir senyum bulan sabit terbalik. "Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa kau mau? Dia terlihat membosankan."

Luhan menggeleng seperti anak kecil, masih dengan senyum andalannya. "Dia terlihat bagus jika sendirian, tapi kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau dia bicara padaku. Lagipula, dia beda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang berisik."

Jongin memperhatikan Luhan mengedutkan bibirnya. Lalu Jongin sendiri menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Apa dia selalu begitu dihadapan orang lain?

"Hmm... banyak yang berpikiran sepertimu. Mereka berusaha mendekatinya tapi hanya kekecewaan yang mereka dapat. Kurasa kau juga akan seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk kecewa, "Begitu, ya... susah sekali."

Jongin terkekeh melihat banyak sekali ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya.

"Hei, aku yakin ada banyak yang ingin berteman denganmu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Sayangnya 'ada banyak' itu tidak sampai jadi berteman denganku karena ada Chanyeol raksasa disekitarku."

Jongin hanya tertawa.

* * *

Tidak ada yang mencoba protes ketika Kim Heechul membagi kelompok saat pelajaran praktikum biologi berlangsung. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua murid. Luhan mendapat kelompok bersama Jongin, jadi ia tidak punya satupun alasan untuk protes.

Hanya saja keheningan yang terjadi dikelas membuatnya terasa canggung. Luhan hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju bangku kedua diujung kelas. Tidak, tunggu, bukan hanya Luhan yang melihatinya, tapi seluruh murid tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama. Entah hanya Luhan yang berpikiran seperti ini atau mungkin semuanya juga, dia jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Gema sepatu Chanyeol telah berhenti. Dia menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping anak pendiam itu. Ketika dia mulai sadar oleh keheningan dikelas, Chanyeol menyebarkan pandangan jenakanya pada seluruh murid yang menatapinya seraya melambai-lambai.

"Hai. Selamat pagi semua!"

"Bodoh." Luhan menggerutu disamping Jongin. Yang terakhir disebut menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Bukan Chanyeol jika tidak seperti itu."

Luhan nyengir, merasa malu karena desisannya ternyata terdengar Jongin.

"Baiklah, semua kelompok telah ada. Semuanya pergi ke lab!"

Anak-anak mulai bergerak meninggalkan kelas menuju lab seperti yang diperintahkan Kim Heechul. Ketika Chanyeol juga mulai beranjak dari duduknya, Kim Heechul menghentikannya.

"Oh, kau! Karena persediaan katak habis karena ulahmu, jadi kau yang cari penggantinya segera! Cari sesuai jumlah kelompok, kami akan menunggumu sampai semuanya terkumpul. Jah... mulailah mencari."

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Kim Heechul, jadi dia bergerak menuju kebun belakang sekolah bersama Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Dua belas katak telah dikumpulkan tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa lelah. Ia merasa Kim Heechul telah keterlaluan menyuruhnya mengumpulkan katak sampai dua puluh ekor. Demi Tuhan, kapan praktikumnya dimulai kalau begitu?

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit. Menyerah. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi karena dia haus. Hari sangat terik dan dia satu-satunya murid yang kelihatan bodoh mencari katak disemak-semak sendirian. Sendirian, ingat itu.

Ketika matanya menangkap seorang murid yang kelihatannya baru dari toilet, Chanyeol mengumbar senyum.

"Hoi, kau! Iya, kau! Ayo sini!"

Anak itu menurut untuk mendekat. Dia melihat Chanyeol dan bertanya. "Sedang apa disini, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, pintar sekali kau bertanya. Aku sedang mencari katak. Nah, kebetulan kau lewat dan telah bertanya, kau bantu aku, oke? Semuanya ada dua puluh, kau hanya tinggal mencari sisanya. Oh ya, taruh diplastik itu, kau lihat? Nah, bekerjalah." Chanyeol menepuk bahu anak itu yang punya banyak tanda tanya diwajahnya.

"Er, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berbalik kembali kepadanya. "Ada apa? Masih kurang jelas?"

"Eum, anu...maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku masih punya kelas."

Chanyeol menatapnya bagai menatap pencuri. "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Ah...eh...anu Chanyeol...aku...tidak bisa...meninggalkan pelajaranku."

"Kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajaranmu setelah dua puluh katak sudah ada." Ujar Chanyeol tidak terima alasan. Anak itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi segera Chanyeol interupsi. "Ah sudahlah! Kerjakan saja, huh? Pelajaranmu semakin tertinggal jika kau tetap berdiam diri saja disini."

Chanyeol sudah tidak mau mendengar penolakan anak itu lagi jadi dia segera menjauh. Membawa dirinya duduk dibawah pohon, ia melihat teman sekelompok praktikum biologinya sedang menepuk-nepuk tanah yang agak menggembul keatas. Ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak melihatnya lagi, anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaki panjang Chanyeol ia bawa dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pelaku teriakan maha dahsyat itu. Sementara matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, dengan mata fokus pada satu titik didepannya.

Tidak jauh dari gundukan yang Baekhyun buat, seekor lipan besar bergerak-gerak lincah mencari tempat persembunyian untuk tubuh yang hanya terdiri dari kepala, badan, dan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk berlindung. Sementara lipan itu mencoba titik-titik tanah yang dapat ia masuki kembali, Chanyeol telah mendapatkan sebatang ranting kayu ditangannya dan menggeser lipan itu jauh-jauh dengan gaya seperti tengah memukul bola golf lapangan hijau. Well, lipan telah tiada didepan mata dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang memposisikan diri duduk dengan benar diatas tanah.

Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menangkap proyek yang sedang dikerjakan Baekhyun sebelum dia teriak. Ada sebuah titik tebal yang diberi nama 'Seoul' diatasnya, disambung dengan dua garis yang berkelok-kelok, Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai jalur, jalur itu sendiri ternyata berujung disudut gundukan tempat keluarnya lipan tadi, Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai gunung, dan diatas gunung diberi nama 'Gyeonggi-do' berskala besar. Dikepalanya, Chanyeol berpikir itu mungkin saja sebuah peta.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menilai gambar tersebut, seakan memahami betul seni yang baru dikerjakan Baekhyun.

Seruan seseorang mengakhiri kebisuan itu. Anak yang dititah Chanyeol untuk mencari sisa katak memberitahu bahwa ia telah selesai dan semuanya ada dikantung plastik dekat semak yang ditata cantik oleh tukang kebun sekolah sementara anak itu sudah lari dengan tergesa kembali ke kelasnya.

. . .

Mereka telah bergabung bersama sembilan belas kelompok lainnya dan Kim Heechul diruang lab biologi. Masing-masing ada seekor katak yang terselotip kakinya ditengah-tengah mereka dengan perut berada diatas. Kim Heechul memerintahkan semua kelompok untuk mulai membedah perut katak masing-masing.

Luhan tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya di sekolah Chinanya dulu namun dia tidak membiarkan ketika Jongin menawarkan diri melakukan bedah tersebut.

"Jongin, kau kira aku takut melakukan ini? Asal kau tahu ya, setelah lulus dari sini aku akan masuk ke universitas kedokteran bagian pembedahan. Bukannya mau pamer tapi kau tahu, aku tidak suka saat ada yang meremehkanku."

Jongin berdeham. "Luhan, kau tahu, aku hanya bilang hati-hati melakukannya, jangan sampai miring atau menekan pisaunya terlalu dalam, bagian mana dalam konteks perkataanku kau bilang meremehkanmu?"

Sesaat Luhan hanya menatap Jongin lama tanpa berkedip, dan ketika bibir bawahnya dia gigit dan matanya kembali menatap katak yang tergeletak pasrah dihadapannya, bayangan akan keadaan Luhan saat ini dikepala Jongin terbukti benar.

"Aku tidak takut, Jongin, sungguh aku akan melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Aku tidak gugup...aku...tidak panik."

Luhan menggeleng dengan rasa cemas memuncak kentara dari raut wajahnya. Bibir bawah dia ganti dengan kuku jari telunjuknya untuk dia gigiti. Pisau yang sudah dia pegang dengan erat sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada telapak tangannya telah dia jatuhkan kembali disisi katak, membuat sang katak menjerit ketika pisau dengan tidak sengaja menggores pinggangnya.

Hal itu jelas membuat keadaan Luhan bertambah buruk. Sehingga timbullah inisiatif bagi Jongin untuk mengambil alih praktek biologi pertama mereka ini.

Luhan tidak melihat bagaimana Jongin akhirnya membelah katak yang sebelumnya dia lukai tanpa sengaja dibagian pinggang, matanya ia paksa memandang satu-persatu kelompok lain yang melakukan kesibukan yang sama seperti Jongin. Untungnya sebagian besar kelompok lain telah selesai membedah dan hanya tinggal meneliti apa-apa saja yang dimiliki katak didalam perutnya.

Luhan berhenti mengedarkan pandangan dan hanya mempertahankan fokusnya pada satu kelompok yang anggotanya terdapat sahabat serta teman impiannya diujung lab paling belakang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik ketika pisau telah dalam genggamannya, Chanyeol dengan wajah yang biasa dan sikap tenang yang jarang dia tunjukkan membedah katak dengan hati-hati. Matanya yang sedang fokus pada satu titik terlihat amat sangat keren. Kalau melihat sosok Chanyeol yang ini, Luhan tidak ragu lagi menyamakannya dengan Kris temannya yang populer di China itu.

Tapi serius. Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Walaupun Luhan adalah orang baru di Jungwon, dan ini adalah praktek pertama mereka, Luhan rasa dia telah mengenal Chanyeol seperti seratus tahun lamanya sehingga menjadi tenang dan serius dalam waktu bersamaan sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya tidak percaya pada sosok yang selalu menjahili semua murid tanpa tersisa satupun dan membuat keributan dikelas itu.

Tapi Luhan segera menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya murid yang luput dari kejahilan Chanyeol.

Kembali pada pelajaran Yesung-nim lima hari yang lalu. Oke, semua murid dalam kelas termasuk Baekhyun memang mau tidak mau ikut menanggung kegaduhan yang dibuat Chanyeol, tapi ingatkah, kalau si pembuat kegaduhan itu sendiri malah membantu menjauhkan katak-katak yang mendekati Baekhyun, padahal saat melihat Luhan naik ke atas meja demi menghindari katak Chanyeol hanya terbahak ditempatnya tanpa peduli bahwa itu sahabatnya yang dia tertawai.

Chanyeol tidak pandang sahabat atau teman sekelas bahkan orang lain untuk dia ganggu, tapi Byun Baekhyun...

Bukan. Luhan bukannya iri dengan perlakuan beda Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Sebagai sahabat, apalagi dia tahu kalau yang Chanyeol ganggu hanyalah orang yang menarik, dia cukup bersyukur dengan itu, fakta bahwa dirinya menarik. Hanya saja sama seperti sahabat lama Chanyeol, Lay..., Luhan penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikiran makhluk badung dengan banyak rahasia hidup dipunggungnya. Apa sebenarnya yang beda pada diri Baekhyun..., apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat pada Baekhyun..., sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan beda dari Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu hanyalah dengan melihat kembali bagaimana bedanya Baekhyun dengan murid lain. Bagaimana dia sangat pendiam dan jauh dari kebisingan kelas, bukan berarti dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mendapatkan suasana tenang, dia tetap dikelas meski sebising apapun kelas saat itu. Dia hanya bersikap tenang untuk dirinya sendiri dan membaca buku pelajaran jam berikutnya.

Mungkin karena itu juga Luhan sangat ingin berteman dengannya dan menetapkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah teman impiannya. Meski sekelas, Luhan tidak berani mencoba dekat dengannya karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Baekhyun seolah mengeluarkan tameng disekeliling tubuhnya dengan peringatan untuk tidak mencoba mengganggunya. Atau..., mungkin itulah yang juga dilihat Chanyeol dalam diri Baekhyun hingga tidak mengganggunya seperti yang lain.

Saat ini, seperti itulah jawaban yang berhasil Luhan ungkap untuk semua rasa penasarannya pada dua murid terkenal Jungwon.

Lamunannya berhenti sampai disitu ketika Kim Heechul memerintahkan semua kelompok untuk menjahit kembali perut katak yang telah dibelah, diikuti dengan munculnya tangan Jongin beserta alat jarum dan benang kulit terulur didepan dadanya.

Luhan meringis saat tahu Jongin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjahit si katak. "Tidak, jangan aku, tolong."

"Aku sudah melakukan bedah dan menuliskan organ-organnya, apa aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri hingga akhir?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu lain waktu, janji."

Berpikir beberapa detik sebelum menyetujui apa yang Luhan janjikan. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Ini adalah hari-hari biasanya dikelas 12-3 SMA Jungwon. Keadaan yang kacau dan ribut tak terkendali. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai oleh Kim Ryeowook.

Chanyeol sudah membuat keributan dari lima belas menit yang lalu dengan menunjuk anak lelaki lain untuk maju ke depan menunjukkan bakat menarinya. Menari sendiri bukan berarti secara harfiah, atau istilah maupun bahasa. Ini ambigu. Dibilang menari memang iya menari, tapi dibilang bukan menari juga bukan. Kenyataannya satu-satu dari mereka menari, menggoyangkan badan dan bokong dengan konyol tanpa malu, padahal semua anak perempuan melihatnya, bahkan teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba menjadi berlebih, sebab-akibatnya datang dari kelompok pria penari konyol yang mengundang perhatian banyak murid dari kelas lain untuk ikut menonton. Kelas dengan luas seadanya itu menjadi lebih sesak saat kelompok yang diketuai Chanyeol itu menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih konyol lagi dari menari dengan bokong yang menonjol, yaitu drama super lebay yang menceritakan kisah percintaan Chanyeol (tokoh utama) yang ditentang oleh keluarga orang yang dicintainya, Lim Sangwoon—teman sejawat Chanyeol yang sama-sama selalu bertingkah konyol dikelas. Berkat drama tersebut, kelas 12-3 berhasil menjadi bintang panggung pagi itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan dramanya, Luhan melihat Oh Sehun seperti biasa. Setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, si playboy itu akan membawa salah satu pacarnya ke dalam kelas dan mengobrol asik sambil tertawa-tawa. Luhan tidak yakin akan kebiasaan playboy ini dengan pacar-pacarnya, tapi melihat teraturnya pacar yang dia bawa masuk ke dalam kelas tiap pagi tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang datang dan merusak kebersamaan keduanya, mereka mungkin telah mengatur jadwal waktu kencannya bersama si playboy. Seperti hari senin si playboy akan bersama siapa, hari selasa bersama siapa, dan rabu bersama siapa..., kalian tahulah macam seperti itu, seperti jadwal pelajaran dari senin sampai sabtu yang Luhan tempel didinding kamarnya.

Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Dia bodoh seperti biasanya. Bukan bodoh akan otak, bukan..., tapi kelakuan dan ucapannyalah yang terkesan seperti itu. Dari awal kontes pria menari yang diadakan Chanyeol hingga drama konyol yang tokoh utamanya adalah Park Chanyeol sendiri, Chen tidak pernah berhenti menyahuti hal-hal yang tidak kalah konyol dalam pertunjukan pagi itu, atau sekedar tertawa paling keras diantara yang lain, dan jangan lupa reaksi berlebihannya. Terkadang si freak ini akan berguling-guling diatas meja sambil terbahak keras-keras, atau yang paling aneh dia bisa jatuh terbaring dilantai kelas seperti kecoak terbalik, kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak seperti orang tenggelam.

Dari semua kegaduhan yang termasuk bagian dari kebiasaan 12-3 itu, hanya satu yang jadi favorit Luhan. Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kebiasaan dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah favorit Luhan. Dalam suasana seolah sedang ada konser SMTown dalam kelasnya, Baekhyun tetap belajar dengan tenang. Dia mungkin akan sedikit mengernyit ditengah-tengah seriusnya dia membaca, namun bukan karena terganggu oleh suara berisik teriakan anak-anak penonton, Luhan yakin itu karena ada bagian dari buku itu yang dia tidak mengerti, dan akan segera dia pahami seiring hilangnya kerutan itu didahinya. Luhan masih merasakan gejolak betapa ia ingin sekali bergabung bersama si nomor satu Jungwon itu. Biarpun Luhan hanya akan mendapati Baekhyun belajar bila dia mencoba mengobrol dengannya, itupun tak apa. Luhan bisa mengambil bukunya juga lalu duduk bersama Baekhyun. Luhan membayangkan dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk semeja bersama dan kalau bisa pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama juga. Kemudian Luhan akan mendapati dirinya cocok berada disamping Baekhyun. Hahaha. Luhan pasti sudah gila.

Sebuah bola kertas menyadarkan Luhan kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa dia tidak berteman dengan Baekhyun melainkan Park Chanyeol yang berisik dan konyol seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini didepan kelas. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin memberi kode agar ia datang kepadanya. Luhan menurut, ia membawa bokongnya mendarat pada kursi disebelah Jongin.

"Kau cekikikan, aku lihat itu." Jongin menyahut.

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti desahan, bahunya jatuh merosot. "Aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Baekhyun..."

"Kalau begitu datang dan bicara padanya."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang itu tidak mudah."

"Kalau kau yang datang padanya, mungkin akan jadi mudah."

"—Hah? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau anak baru."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"—Apa?"

"Lanjutkan, Jongiiinnnn."

"Ya kau mulailah mengobrol dengannya kalau ada kesempatan. Jangan jadi anak sok akrab didepannya, lakukan secara alami seperti berpura-puralah lupa membawa pulpen, lalu meminjam satu padanya, atau kau pura-pura bertanya soal matematika, nah kan setelah ini ada pelajaran Ryeowook-nim, kau bisa coba cara ini."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun sekali lagi, seolah dengan itu bisa membuat Baekhyun jadi akrab dengannya saat itu juga. Tapi Luhan berpikir lain. Ia bisa mencoba saran Jongin suatu saat. Bukan dijam pelajaran matematika, tapi suatu saat dikemudian hari.

Ya, pasti dikemudian hari...

* * *

**a/n:** _gila. gak tau mesti ngomong apa -_-. tapi ini, aku bawa chapter barulah... semoga suka. RnR ya ^^ love~_


	3. 3

Ada hal lain yang tidak Luhan mengerti pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol selain sikap berisik dan badungnya disekolah. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, teman-teman sekelasnya sedang serempak mengalaminya. Entah apa sebabnya hingga semua anak kelas 12-3 begitu kompak dalam hal ini, tapi Luhan pikir ini memang sudah memasuki musimnya karena kini mereka telah menjadi anak kelas tiga, tentu pikiran tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari menjadi top-one disemua otak murid kelas tiga Jungwon.

Ya seperti itulah mereka sekarang. Memikirkan bahwa masa sekolahnya akan berakhir dalam hitungan bulan, saat-saat seperti ini mereka gunakan untuk mengejar kembali seseorang yang telah lama memikat hatinya. Karena jika mereka lulus dan masuk ke universitas yang berbeda, tidak banyak kemungkinan mereka akan dipertemukan kembali diluar Jungwon. Percaya saja, kegiatan difakultas sangat menyita waktu.

Hal ini berlaku pada teman sekelasnya, Jongdae. Luhan tahu anak itu sedang mendekati anak kelas lain saat ada waktu luang tersedia didepan mata. Seperti saat pagi sebelum sempat mengistirahatkan tas sekolahnya dikursi, dia terlebih dulu pergi mengecek apakah anak dengan mata tanpa eyelid ganda itu telah ada dikelasnya atau belum, dan jika ternyata anak itu ada disana, Jongdae tidak akan ada dikelas sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Jongdae pandai menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya dengan mudah karena dia termasuk anak lelaki yang humoris. Luhan pikir Jongdae tidak akan ada masalah dengan hubungan yang sepertinya akan dia jalin sebentar lagi.

Sementara Oh Sehun, Luhan tidak tahu jika dia si playboy itu. Seperti biasa, terlalu banyak cinta disekitarnya dan Luhan tidak tahu yang mana yang Sehun seriusi diantara mereka. Dari perlakuan dan tatapan matanya pada sang para pacar, keduanya terlihat sama saja, tidak ada yang beda dan spesial pada perlakuan Sehun pada mereka semua. Dia akan tertawa saat membicarakan hal yang lucu dan akan memeluk mereka diakhir pertemuan. Sehun selalu tersenyum tanpa ada secuilpun rasa bosan atau jenuh pada tiap-tiap dari mereka. Jadi kemungkinan Sehun akan terus menjadi playboy hingga lulus dan masuk ke universitas itu adalah yang bisa Luhan tangkap.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang berubah padanya seperti biasa. Belajar dan jauh dari keributan adalah hal biasa yang dapat ditemukan pada dirinya.

Dan Chanyeol. Astaga, Park Chanyeol adalah hal paling rumit dari semua hal-hal rumit yang pernah Luhan temui. Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat tengah tertarik pada seseorang. Sekalipun. Walau dulu dia pernah menyebutkan ciri-ciri seseorang, Luhan bahkan ragu bahwa orang dengan ciri-ciri tersebut benar-benar ada. Setiap kali membahas sosok yang Chanyeol sebutkan itu, dia selalu menghindar. Membuat rasa penasaran Luhan semakin meningkat.

Menyingkirkan kelakuan buruk Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu sebenarnya terlihat tampan. Hanya saja wajahnya itu tertutupi oleh sikap-sikap negatif yang sering dia tunjukkan disekolah. Luhan jadi ingat waktu itu seseorang dengan nama lengkap Lee Taemin sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Jadi ternyata Lee Taemin ini menyadari pesona Chanyeol yang tertutupi itu walau pada akhirnya Luhan harus merasa kasihan padanya karena harus menerima jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan anak lelaki itu.

Mungkin kalimat 'kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda' bisa dikaitkan dengan hal ini. Karena dengan penolakan Chanyeol, Choi Minho, bagian dari kelas 12-3, tidak jadi patah hati. Luhan tahu itu karena sama seperti Jongdae atau teman kelas tiganya yang lain, Choi Minho sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Lee Taemin-nya itu.

Dari semenjak pengungkapan cinta dari Lee Taemin, Luhan tidak pernah tahu lagi kisah percintaan Chanyeol. Kelihatannya saja seperti orang yang membuka diri dan ceplas-ceplos saat berbicara, namun sebenarnya Chanyeol lah orang yang paling tertutup akan dirinya.

Sebuah bola kertas yang tidak lagi asing jatuh setelah mengenai bahu kanannya. Luhan tidak perlu lagi mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku iseng itu, kedua matanya langsung menangkap sosok Jongin dari mejanya disudut lain kelas. Jongin memandanginya sambil tersenyum simpul, Luhan sudah tahu apa maksud kode itu. Maka Luhan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melakukan pemanasan dulu hingga ia terduduk dikursi sebelah Jongin.

"Kau selalu kedapatan melamun."

"Aku memikirkan Chanyeol." Luhan menjawab. Menumpukan dagunya pada lipatan lengan diatas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja, aku belum melihatnya pagi ini."

"Oh itu, dia pergi bersama Baekhyun."

"—Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Musim mengejar pujaan hati dan Park Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah._"

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan milik wali kelasnya Leeteuk-nim, menahan sebentar agar Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu sebelum dirinya, pelan-pelan menutup pintu menjaga kesopanan terhadap orang tua ke-duanya disekolah.

Mereka duduk setelah wali kelasnya mempersilakan. Entah apa maksud dehaman sang wali kelas diawal pembicaraan.

"Ini sudah masuk bulan kelima sebelum les khusus diadakan, aku ingin kau, Park Chanyeol, kuharap kau tidak akan membolos untuk hal penting itu, dan kelakuanmu juga, kau sudah kelas tiga jadi kau cukup mengerti tentang syarat kelulusan, bukan? Kurangilah kalau begitu, kelakuan onarmu."

Chanyeol diam saja namun Leeteuk-nim menganggap itu adalah persetujuan darinya. Maka ia beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Dan Byun Baekhyun, prestasimu sangat bagus, peningkatanmu baik selama dua tahun ini. Dan ini, universitas Amerika menawarkan kau untuk studi lanjut disana. Bacalah dulu."

Map merah dengan logo bendera amerika dan lambang universitas diraih Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Membuka dan membaca langsung isi penawaran yang diajukan. Hanya beberapa detik dan ia kembali memasukkan surat ajuan pada map, meletakkan diatas meja.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Chanyeol ikut melirik Baekhyun, penasaran akan bentuk jawaban yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan belajar diluar negeri, Seonsaengnim. Aku hanya akan di Korea."

Leeteuk-nim mengangguk-angguk, mencoba memaklumi keputusan murid paling berprestasinya itu. Beliau ingat bahwa Baekhyun punya orang tua yang pensiun dan hal itulah mungkin yang mempengaruhi keputusannya.

"Baiklah, Universitas Nasional Seoul juga tidak buruk." Baekhyun ikut mengangguk. "Oh, dan setelah ini, aku minta padamu untuk mengawasi Chanyeol, kalau perlu beri dia les privat, aku tidak yakin ada universitas yang mau menerimanya dengan nilai dan perangai yang seperti itu tapi aku percaya padamu."

A—apa? Hei!

.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol mengincar Baekhyun juga."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan meregangkan leher, memahat fokus matanya sejauh mungkin diujung lorong. Tubuh kecilnya ia patenkan berdiri diluar pintu kelas, bersama seorang lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak heran selama ini dia bersikap manis kalau dengan Baekhyun. Ternyata dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku!" Luhan bergumam sekaligus menggerutu entah pada udara kosong diujung lorong yang sedang ia pelototi terus menerus, atau pada Jongin.

"Tahu begini aku dulu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Baekhyun, dan sejak kapan juga Baekhyun mulai menaruh perhatian pada Chanyeol?" Luhan mengerang frustasi.

Disebelahnya, Jongin memutar bola mata. "Ucapanmu seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu saja."

"Tentu saja! Seorang sahabat tidak boleh melihat apa yang dilihat sahabatnya juga!"

"Luhan, ucapanmu barusan terdengar seperti om-om mata keranjang." Dipelototi seperti itu dengan Luhan, Jongin menyingkirkan pernyataannya. "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari Baekhyun?"

"Banyak. Aku melihat—oh! Itu mereka!" Luhan sangat antusias pada awalnya namun kerut-kerut pada keningnya segera bermunculan—heran. "...hanya Chanyeol."

Tidak perlu gerak slow motion sebagai efek kedatangan Chanyeol karena belum sampai keheranan Luhan menghilang, lelaki tinggi itu menarik pergelangannya tanpa basa-basi. Luhan ingin menyuarakan protes namun ia sadar bukan saat yang tepat, hanya berbalik pada Jongin yang sudah berbelas meter dari tempatnya diseret Chanyeol.

"Jongin, aku akan kembali!"

.

"Jadi apa? Kau dan Jongin?"

Setengah mati untuk tidak berteriak selama ia diseret sampai ke perpustakaan dan kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol katakan membuatnya semakin bertambah kesal. Ia heran sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia betah-betah saja berteman dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja temanku?" Luhan mendengus.

Chanyeol terlihat diam sebentar, lalu kepalanya mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah, aku akan memperingatinya."

Mendengar itu Luhan semakin bertambah kesal. "Jangan. Aku yang akan memperingatkanmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu Jongin juga tidak akan peduli."

"Aku akan memperingatinya sampai peringatanku benar-benar sampai diotaknya."

"Itu tidak akan berguna. Kami sudah sedekat itu, dia tidak akan peduli padamu."

"Pada akhirnya dia akan lelah."

"Kau yang akan lelah, dan, Park Chanyeol...serius! jangan pernah mengganggu orang lain lagi untuk tidak mendekatiku! Kau membuatku seperti monster kesepian disekolah!" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dalam, berharap kekesalannya tersampaikan. "Aku serius mengatakannya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lama, baru setelah itu dia menyahut. "Ya, baiklah."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah lega setelah mendengar apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mengekori Chanyeol yang berjalan diantara rak buku, memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia agak bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa pertengkaran mereka tadi?

"Chanyeol, mana Baekhyun? Kau bersamanya 'kan tadi?"

"Dia ditoilet, tunggu, darimana kau tahu?"

"Jongin."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali soal memperingatinya."

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku bilang mempertimbangkan, Luhan, bedakan itu."

"Yeah, well, aku juga akan mempertimbangkan soal persahabatan ini."

"Oke, setuju. Kita impas."

Dengan itu tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Chanyeol sibuk mengambil buku dan menumpuknya dalam pelukan lengannya sendiri, sementara Luhan memperhatikan anak itu dari belakang.

"Untuk apa bukunya? Jangan bilang kau tiba-tiba—AKH! Hei! Apa maksudnya ini?!" buku yang tadinya berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol kini berpindah ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol hanya nyengir sebelum menepuk kepala Luhan.

"Bawa itu bersamamu, aku akan kembali dengan membawa lebih banyak buku lagi, oke?" mengacak rambut Luhan sebelum pergi.

Well...eum yeah...hell!

Apa Chanyeol bisa lebih tega lagi?

Dengan membiarkan lelaki kelas tiga SMA membawa setumpuk buku yang tidak sebanding dengan tinggi badannya adalah tindak kekerasan dalam persahabatan. Lihatlah sekarang ia sendiri berjalan seperti siput terluka, tidak bisa melihat jalan koridor membuatnya meniti langkah dengan hati-hati. Ia ingat dibelokan lorong sebelah kiri terdapat tangga dan itu artinya ia akan sangat kerepotan bila dengan memastikan jarak anak tangga yang pas ia juga harus menjaga keseimbangan buku. Hell!

Tak tak tak tak.

Ada seseorang. Luhan berhenti dianak tangga terakhir ia berpijak, demi meminimalisir guncangan udara yang dibuat seseorang yang dari arah bunyinya sedang menuruni tangga. Orang itu sudah berlalu dan entah mengapa ia berbalik, Luhan rasa ia mengenali suara langkahnya.

"Sehun?" benar saja, dia itu teman sekelasnya.

Dengan sigap Sehun menghenti totalkan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Luhan yang bersusah payah melihat kearahnya.

"Uh, wow, sedang apa dengan bukunya?" dia berbalik lagi ke atas mendekati Luhan.

"Ugh, jangan banyak bicara. Kau mau kemana?" susah payah menyamankan buku-buku dipelukannya. Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Belakang perpustakaan. Biasa...kunjungan pacar."

Luhan mulai keresahan mengatasi beban buku-buku pada rengkuhannya, tangannya mulai licin akibat keringat yang keluar. "Kalau begitu, ini, bantu aku. Aku sudah sangat kerepotan."

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang mau—" walau bingung, Sehun tetap menerima sodoran buku ke lengannya sendiri. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "pacarku menunggu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kau punya banyak waktu. Pacarmu tidak ada disana, seseorang memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Cepatlah bawa ini ke kelas, buku-buku ini lengket, uh!"

Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan segera membantu Luhan mengambil beberapa buku lagi darinya. "Berikan dua lagi,"

"Tidak apa-apa?" meskipun bertanya begitu Luhan tetap menaruh dua buku pada Sehun. Kemudian mereka mulai bergerak menaiki tangga.

"Apa kau sedang berniat memecahkan rekor nomor satu Baekhyun?" ejek Sehun. Dia tahu Luhan sangat pintar dan mungkin harapan ingin menjadi nomor satu di Jungwon itu ada. Apalagi dia siswa transfer.

Luhan cekikikan. "Aku lebih tertarik menjadi temannya."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Tapi dia sangat penasaran akan hal ini. "Jadi...kurasa kalian ada sesuatu?"

"Kalian?" Luhan menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Sesuatu? Seperti apa?"

"Eum, yeah...maksudku seperti Chanyeol. Kurasa kalian mempunyai 'sesuatu'."

Luhan tidak mengerti. Itu makanya ia mengernyit. "Hei, bicara yang jelas, aku bingung."

Sehun menghela nafas, juga berhenti melangkah. Luhan ikut berhenti disampingnya. "Dia menyukaimu."

"Oh?" Luhan kelabakan. Mengernyit sebentar kemudian melongo. "Siapa yang—ohhh...maksudmu Chanyeol?" Luhan mengibaskan kepalanya seolah menepis pernyataan Sehun. "Eiiii, tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya teman, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang seperti itu." Kemudian ia tertawa memikirkan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya. "Leluconmu benar-benar lucu, tahu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Seolah pernyataan yang dia katakan sebelumnya itu benar, dan Luhan hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Kuletakkan disini."

"Jangan! Ini semua milik Chanyeol, letakkan dimejanya. Huh, aku tidak mau proses belajarku terganggu dengan semua buku-buku itu."

"Ya, ya, prestasimu tidak boleh menurun, semua orang tahu itu." Ledek Sehun. Ia kembali meletakkan buku-buku diatas meja Chanyeol. "Eh, kenapa Chanyeol punya buku sebanyak ini?"

Luhan mengedik. "Aku sendiri bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ingin meminjam buku. Apa jangan-jangan dia akhirnya mau memikirkan masa depannya? Astaga, kuharap sisi ribut dari pria itu juga akan menghilang, hiiih."

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau aku justru tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Luhan mendelik menyeramkan pada Sehun yang baru saja mengedip padanya. Ia meraih bola kertas yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada dimejanya untuk dilempar pada Sehun. Sehun melesat kabur, menghindari hujaman bola kertas Luhan yang terarah padanya. Dan aksi kejar-mengejar dari dua orang itu tidak bisa dicegah lagi.

"Yah! Kenapa kau ingin Chanyeol tetap berisik seperti orang bodoh, hah?! Apa kau tidak tahu itu sangat menggangguku!"

"Hei! Tenanglah! Beri aku kesempatan! Berhentilah ditempatmu dulu—hei! Jangan dahiku! Sakit seka—wah, wah, wah...tenanglah, tenanglah...jangan mengejarku, yah, berhentilah melempar! Luhan!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk disamping Chanyeol jadi jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Oke, oke, aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Berhentilah mengejar dan juga melempar, nanti dilihat pacarku bagaimana?"

"Tidak peduli!"

Keadaan kelas kacau. Bahkan tanpa ada Chanyeol yang membuat masalah dua orang ini tampaknya telah secara tidak sengaja menggantikan sisi Chanyeol ini. Tidak membiarkan kelas tenang bahkan hanya semenit. Dan hei... kemana Chanyeol?

Dari sudut belakang kelas, Jongin memperhatikan aksi kejar-mengejar itu dalam diam. Berharap Luhan akan sadar dan berjalan ke arahnya, duduk disampingnya seperti biasa. Karena...

Karena ia sudah melemparkan bola kertas ke meja Luhan.

Seharusnya Luhan sudah ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana anak kelas tiga Jungwon mengejar pujaan hati masing-masing, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan kelas dijam istirahat ke tiga ini menjadi begitu padat.

Serius, kapan sih kelas 12-3 menjadi sepi? Kapan itu?

Dan keyakinan yang sempat Luhan taruh pada Jongdae benar-benar terwujud. Kehadiran Minseok dikelas ini sudah merupakan bukti bahwa Jongdae berhasil mendapatkannya. Sudah Luhan katakan anak itu pintar menarik perhatian, bukan? Bagaimana tidak? Serius, dia anak paling responsibel yang pernah ada didunia. Apapun yang kau katakan, aneh sekalipun itu, orang bernama asli Kim Jongdae ini pasti akan memberikan respon yang paling heboh yang ia bisa. Kenapa? Karena yah...dia trol, itu julukannya.

Dan apa itu yang ia lihat dipojok tengah kelas. Wow. Tidak bisa ditampik sih, pesona seorang Choi Minho memang tidak akan bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Walaupun hampir patah hati gegara seseorang seperti Chanyeol yang tidak begitu penting kehadirannya, Luhan yakin seberapapun Taemin tertarik pada orang lain—Luhan malas menyebut nama orang gila yang duduk disebelahnya lebih dari sekali—dia pun tidak akan bisa tahan bila sosok Minho yang begitu berkarisma selalu berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Of course, he don't. Luhan pun akan sama.

Dan, yeah, orang yang sama yang melakukan kebiasaan ini semenjak Luhan mulai menempati bangkunya, Oh Sehun yang playboy. Semenjak Sehun yang rutin membawa pacar-pacarnya ke dalam kelas, itu seperti menjadi sebuah tradisi bagi kelas 12-3. Dengan membawa pacar masing-masing ke kelas, saling merangkul dan tertawa bersama menikmati kekonyolan yang dilakukan Sangwoon didepan kelas bersama beberapa anak lelaki lain. Entahlah, hari ini adalah hari terpadat dikelasnya karena semua anak terlihat membawa pacar—ataupun masih gebetan—masing-masing.

Hal ini tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang ini, tentu saja.

Byun Baekhyun. Oh apa sih yang tidak terlihat mengagumkan dari dirinya? Sikap menyendiri dan kutu bukunya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Luhan. Terkadang ia juga ingin membentuk image yang sama, namun ada satu orang yang menghancurkan segalanya. Sialnya orang itu adalah sahabatnya.

Park Chanyeol. Entahlah, sebenarnya Luhan malas membicarakannya apalagi mengingat kata-kata Sehun yang soal 'menyukai' dan 'sesuatu' itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Tapi ia berusaha berpegang teguh pada apa yang pernah Chanyeol sebutkan soal ciri-ciri seseorang yang dia sukai. Orang itu pasti benar-benar ada. Benar, ia hanya belum menemukan seseorang itu.

Oh, Chanyeol, hmm...dia jadi aneh. Ingat soal buku? Benar-benar aneh tapi ini mengejutkan! Seorang Park Chanyeol yang berisik nan pembuat onar itu sedang...ya ampun, berat mengatakannya tapi dia sedang belajar! Astaga, membaca tulisannya sendiri terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan tapi mengapa sekarang sosok Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku cetak dua semester terasa nyata sekali? Apalagi ini disampingnya. Ah, boleh ia mencubit pipinya?

"Aww, hei...jangan sekarang aku sedang sibuk."

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang belajar."

Luhan kembali takjub melihat Chanyeol yang kembali tenang membaca bukunya dengan suasana kelas yang gaduh. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa konsen saat suasana seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa seseorang akhirnya menyadarkanmu?"

"Jangan ganggu dulu, Luhan. Aku sedang belajar."

"Ah, kenapaaa? Jawab dulu, Chanyeol!"

Luhan senang, akhirnya Chanyeol menaruh perhatian padanya setelah sempat menarik-narik ujung lengan seragamnya.

"Hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan." Chanyeol menyahut. "Wali kelas bilang aku harus mulai berubah demi syarat lulus, dan menyerahkan kepercayaan pada Baekhyun untuk merubahku ini. Ya begitulah. Walaupun dia mengatakan iya, tapi aku sendiri ragu."

Ya, benar. Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin senang mengajari orang asing apalagi orang itu adalah Chanyeol, yang berisik keterlaluan. Luhan sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang yang dibenci Baekhyun itu seperti Chanyeol. Yah, kurang lebih. Yang jelas, Luhan tidak berisik dan prestasinya lumayan.

Wah, kapan ia dan Baekhyun saling mengobrol lalu berteman ya?


	4. 4

Ujian kelulusan semakin dekat. Maka dari itu sekitar seminggu lagi Jungwon akan mengadakan jam pelajaran tambahan hingga hari-H bagi kelas tiga itu tiba. Luhan sangat antusias mengenai ini. Itu berarti masa studi bandingnya akan segera berakhir dan kembali ke negara asalnya secepat mungkin.

Hari-hari sangat cepat berlalu belakangan ini.

Dan juga aneh.

Masih ingat dengan Park Chanyeol anak paling terkenal Jungwon? Well, akhir-akhir ini dia semakin terkenal saja. Ia kira saat itu dia hanya bercanda soal berubah demi syarat lulus, tapi...apa Luhan bisa percaya begitu saja? Park Chanyeol yang sudah dua tahun lebih ini menjadi langganan catatan negatif dibuku kesiswaan bagian konseling, orang-orang bahkan percaya bahwa lelaki pengidap gangguan jiwa ini tidak akan pernah tobat dari perilaku yang selama ini dia bangun selama di Jungwon. Benar-benar tidak ada yang akan percaya.

Tapi apakah masih bisa mengatakan 'tidak ada yang percaya' kalau orang gila itu saja sudah melakukannya selama seminggu ini? Benar-benar melakukannya **selama seminggu ini**! Astaga, benarkah dia Park Chanyeol si orang gila itu? Sahabatnya?

"Aissh, ada apa denganmu...Luhan? Seminggu ini kau terus saja mencubit pipiku."

"Yah, kau yang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan Baekhyun?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kalau wali kelas ingin aku—" namun Luhan sudah kembali mencubiti pipinya "Yah! berhenti mencubitiku! Luhan!"

Perubahan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini tentu banyak menarik perhatian dan banyak yang membicarakannya. Bukan apa-apa, bukan hanya Luhan saja yang mengira sikap badungnya itu tidak akan pernah sembuh darinya.

Semenjak perilaku Chanyeol menjadi terkontrol dan mengikuti arus seperti yang diterapkan di Jungwon sejak-sejak lama, semenjak itu pula sekolah menjadi tenang. Tidak ada lagi keributan dipagi hari sebelum pelajaran dimulai, tidak ada lagi kekacauan yang terjadi saat jam pelajaran Yesung-nim, tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang tolol di koridor, tidak ada catatan perilaku negatif tambahan dibuku kesiswaan, tidak ada yang mengganggu Luhan dengan tawa bodoh ketika ia belajar. Tidak ada lagi.

Malah yang menciptakan keributan dimana-mana adalah para murid lain sendiri. Terlalu takjub dengan perubahan drastis ini menjadi bahan gosip tersendiri bagi anak-anak. Chanyeol cuci otak, Chanyeol diancam, Chanyeol krisis uang, Chanyeol jatuh cinta, Chanyeol dipertimbangkan oleh orang yang selama ini disukai, Chanyeol dipaksa orang tua, Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu... banyak sekali gosip yang beredar.

_"Tapi kenapa? Apa seseorang akhirnya menyadarkanmu?"_

_"Jangan ganggu dulu, Luhan. Aku sedang belajar."_

_"Ah, kenapaaa? Jawab dulu, Chanyeol!"_

_"Hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan. Wali kelas bilang aku harus mulai berubah demi syarat lulus, dan menyerahkan kepercayaan pada Baekhyun untuk merubahku ini. Ya begitulah. Walaupun dia mengatakan iya, tapi aku sendiri ragu."_

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Entah mengapa aku berpikir begitu." Luhan menyandarkan dagunya pada punggung tangan sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Bukankah begitu?"

Jongin yang sedang melamunkan hal lain hanya menjawab seadanya. "Ya, mungkin begitu."

Padahal Chanyeol telah mengatakan alasan mengapa dia berubah seperti itu, namun bagi Luhan itu tetap saja masih rahasia. Bagian dari rahasia Chanyeol yang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"_Studi tour dan pengakuan._"

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk pembelajaran biologi dibab 9, Jungwon mengadakan studi tour di Geongnam-gu The Bil Flist. Di studi tour ini anak-anak kelas tiga Jungwon akan meneliti bunga dan segala keanekaragamannya, kemudian mencatat apa saja hal-hal menarik dan unik yang dimiliki bunga.

Kim Heechul mengabsen murid-murid yang hadir dalam penelitian ini, membiarkan satu-persatu menaiki bus dan duduk dimanapun. Nama Baekhyun disebut, dan pemilik nama langsung segera terlihat dari kerumunan dan menaiki bus dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tidak seperti anak-anak yang telah lebih dulu disebutkan namanya, mereka berteriak heboh dan tertawa-tawa ketika sampai dipintu bus, lalu mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang.

Luhan mengawasi Baekhyun berjalan dibadan bus, penasaran dikursi mana dia duduk. Kalau namanya disebut dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini, ia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun, yang jelas akan memilih duduk didekat jendela. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih duduk dikursi ketiga belakang sopir. Luhan terus berdoa agar tempat itu kosong hingga namanya tersebutkan.

Pada kenyataannya namanya masih belum tersebutkan padahal kursi bus hanya tersisa lima. Sehun dan pacar barunya duduk berdampingan ditengah bus sisi kanan, yang mana berarti tinggal tiga kursi yang tersisa. Nama Park Chanyeol seperti menghenti totalkan kerja saraf Luhan, karena seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol dihari-hari lalu hanya menghancurkan segala mimpinya. Ia menyempatkan menendang tulang kering Chanyeol sebelum duduk dikursi sebelah Jongin.

Cih, bahkan setelah perubahan menakjubkan dari Chanyeol belum merubah anak itu untuk berhenti mengganggu apa yang Luhan impikan.

Diawal-awal perjalanan yang penuh dengan antusiasme semua anak, lantunan lagu menggema dari tiap-tiap anak. Dan jujur dapat meningkatkan mood menjadi lebih baik lagi. Walaupun tidak ikut bernyanyi, Luhan mengakui ia menikmati lagu dan perjalanannya.

Diam-diam atensinya membawanya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak memerhatikan Baekhyun selekat ini karena tadi ia sibuk berdoa agar bisa duduk berdua bersamanya, tapi mungkin mereka berdua belum saatnya untuk saling mendekatkan diri.

Baekhyun memakai pakaian dengan warna lembut, dan sweater senada dengan gambar rajutan yang lucu. Seperti anak-anak, tapi kenyataannya dia benar-benar pantas memakai yang seperti itu. Jadi, begini Baekhyun ketika diluar sekolah? Haha, sangat menggemaskan.

Tidak sengaja ia melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Memerhatikan apa yang diperhatikannya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bernar-benar terlihat keren dalam sekali lihat. Memang gaya berpakaian Chanyeol terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain tapi dengan postur badan yang jangkung miliknya membuat dia terlihat berbeda. Ditambah topi yang melingkar dikepalanya, berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah memperlihatkan gambar api yang mengobar disekeliling topi, sungguh pilihan yang sangat keren.

Kemudian ia melihat penampilannya sendiri, oh, wow...dibanding terlihat lucu dan keren, ia sendiri terlihat manly atas dasar penilaiannya sendiri. Luhan merasa dirinya terlihat manly hanya saja orang-orang tidak akan mengakui itu jika mereka melihat wajahnya.

Tapi serius, apa barusan ia sedang memandangi sahabatnya sendiri? Huh? Yang benar saja!

Lima jam lebih perjalanan membawa mereka memasuki wilayah taman The Bil Flist. Terlihat banyak sekali bus dari sekolah lain yang terparkir membuat seisi bus Jungwon bersorak heboh meminta segera turun.

Kim Heechul kembali mengomandoi anak-anak turun dengan teratur bahkan berteriak saat beberapa anak menerobos keluar. Luhan mengantri dibelakang Baekhyun dan Jongin yang baik itu menahan bahunya agar tetap stabil berdiri. Banyak yang mendorong-dorong membuat Luhan terkadang terhempas ke kanan kiri, atau lebih buruk lagi bisa-bisa ia terjatuh dan terinjak. Ia juga bisa melihat hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Dia mungkin akan tersenggol sedikit berkat adanya tangan panjang Chanyeol yang menahannya. Luhan sedikit berharap akan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang mengkerut kesal atas kelancangan Chanyeol, tapi...siapa yang akan marah dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini?

Mereka akhirnya bebas. Maksud Luhan ialah dirinya, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan uh...Chanyeol. Ia mengucap terima kasih pada Jongin karena dia sungguh menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Bahkan Jongin harus menahan bahunya dari belakang dengan kedua lengan Jongin, ia sungguh berterima kasih atas itu. Tahu-tahu lengan berjaket hitam membebani kedua bahunya, ia sudah takjub mengira Jongin akhirnya melakukan kontak fisik dengannya saat mendengar suara berat yang jauh dari jenis suara Jongin.

"A-ha-ha...disini kau rupanya. Aku mencari-carimu didalam bus tadi, kukira kau tidak datang. Dimana kau duduk?"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkannya menyusul anak-anak lain yang mulai masuk ke dalam taman. Chanyeol memanggil namanya berkali-kali menyuruhnya berjalan biasa namun pada akhirnya dia dapat dengan mudah menyusul langkahnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya sopan santun saat sahabatmu berbicara?" Luhan mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir makanya aku bertanya, tadi banyak yang rewel minta cepat diturunkan dari bus, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak jatuh kan?" Luhan menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, Baekhyun belum ia temukan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau terantuk sesuatu? Seharusnya kau mencariku sebelum naik bus." Luhan menemukannya.

"Luhan, kau sungguh tidak sopan. Aku berbicara padamu." Luhan mempercepat langkahnya hingga Chanyeol mulai tertinggal.

"Yah! Luhan berhenti disana! Sebelum aku marah!" Chanyeol berteriak marah karena teracuhkan.

Luhan yang mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung akhirnya berbalik menemui Chanyeol lagi. Ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras berulang-ulang. "Yah! Mati! Mati saja kau, huh! Kenapa kau berteriak?! Kau mau mempermalukanku?!"

Chanyeol sebisanya menangkis serangan Luhan, juga berbicara selagi ada kesempatan. "Kenapa kau yang marah? Aku yang dari tadi diabaikan!"

Pukulan Luhan semakin bertambah dan keras. "Apa?! Soal kau yang tidak melihatku dan mencari-cariku? Huh?" intensi pukulannya lebih keras lagi, membuat Chanyeol berteriak berkali-kali. Orang-orang cekikikan melihat mereka. "Dimana kau duduk katamu? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dasar bodoh! Rasakan ini!"

"Yah! Luhan, Yah!"

"Jelas-jelas kau melihatku! Aku bahkan menendangmu dan kau masih mengira aku tidak datang? Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan! Kau mempermalukanku!"

"Kau masih bisa malu?! Kenapa baru sekarang? Dulu kau bahkan berteriak seperti orang bodoh di koridor sekolah! Membuat drama memalukan! Apa kau tidak malu? Huh?!"

"Yah! Orang-orang meninggalkan kita, Luhan. Apa kau masih akan memukulku terus?"

"Kau bahkan bilang aku kurang sopan? Kau membuatku kesal saja, Chanyeol!" dengan itu, Luhan berhenti memukul setelah satu pukulan paling keras ia layangkan pada lengan atas Chanyeol. Ia maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terengah dalam diam. Kemudian Chanyeol yang bergerak duluan menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera menyusul yang lain.

"Wow, Luhan. Kau sangat mengerikan saat marah."

Luhan tidak menggubris Chanyeol. Ia diam-diam merasa lega setelah memukul Chanyeol. Dari waktu Luhan masuk Jungwon, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya kesal. Dengan memukulnya sebagai pelampiasan adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Apalagi saat mengingat dia selalu menggagalkan impiannya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Benar-benar melegakan.

"Luhan?"

"Luhan, hei..."

"Lihat, kau mengabaikanku lagi."

"Kau mau kupukul, Park Chanyeol!?"

.

Luhan lebih memilih terpisah dari Chanyeol karena yang dilakukannya hanya membahas tentang betapa mengerikannya ia tadi. Bersama seseorang yang sedang cerewet adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Setelah berhasil terpisah dari Chanyeol, Luhan melihat Jongin disekelompok tanaman anggrek jadi ia mendekatinya. Jongin sedang menulis sesuatu saat ia datang.

"Menulis apa?"

Jongin terlihat agak kaget melihat Luhan. "Oh, anggrek."

Luhan mengangguk, melihat ke sekeliling bunga-bunga berwarna ungu itu. "Aku juga akan menulisnya."

Jongin kembali menulis sementara Luhan membaca penjelasan satu anggrek yang menurutnya unik.

**Muscari **adalah genus dari tanaman berumbi (bulbous plants). Umumnya dikenal dengan nama Grape Hyacinth. Tanaman ini sangat mirip anggrek tandan namun bukan termasuk keluarga anggrek. Grape Hyacinth ini satu sub keluarga dengan hyacinth. Bunga liar Muscari armeniacum grape hyacinths mulai dibudidayakan di Eropa sejak tahun 1871.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa bosan tiap kali membaca sesuatu, ia juga sama herannya ketika saat ini tiba-tiba ia sangat malas dengan penelitian ini. Tiba-tiba moodnya turun, dan ia merasa ingin merusak sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya. Entahlah, ini sesuatu yang baru baginya.

Jongin mendekat, mengintip ke dalam buku Luhan. "Kau belum menulis apapun?"

"Aku belum menemukan yang unik." Luhan beralasan.

"Tapi kau berdiri ditempat yang tepat. Bunga ini sangat unik, aku saja sudah menulisnya."

"Aku selalu melihat tanaman ini di China bahkan ibuku memeliharanya di halaman!" Luhan menyadari jawabannya sedikit ketus, tapi ia diam saja.

Jongin memilih membaca penjelasan bunga lain ketika suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Hei, yo."

Luhan sedang fokus membaca dan Jongin masih menulis, tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan Sehun karena keduanya terlihat sibuk.

Menyingkirkan rasa kebingungannya, Sehun mendekati Luhan. "Oh, kau masih kosong? Mau kubantu?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada tulisan.

"Sudah beres. Pacarku bilang mau mengerjakannya untukku. Aku sedang free, jadi mau kubantu seperti saat itu?"

Luhan mendengus mengingat dulu ia meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membawakan buku-buku Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa bantuan? Aku ini salah satu murid berprestasi di Jungwon."

"Oh, uwow~ lihat, lihat, sekarang sudah menyombong, heh? Hei, aku memang kelihatannya tidak bisa apa-apa dalam pelajaran tapi sebenarnya aku cukup bisa kalau aku mau." Sehun menunggu respon Luhan namun yang dilakukannya hanya terus membaca dan membaca membuat dia memberikan kesimpulan sendiri. "Aku tahu tempat bunga yang bagus."

Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang menghela nafas.

.

"Apa-apaan!"

Luhan terus-menerus mendengus sementara Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Memangnya ini lucu?!"

Serius, mengapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan hari ini?

"Aku pergi."

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan segera menahan Luhan. Dia mengucap maaf berkali-kali dengan sisa tawanya. "Maaf, maaf. Habis ekspresimu lucu sekali, mana ada orang yang mengulang kalimat yang sama sambil terus-terusan mendengus?" dia melanjutkan tawanya yang belum terselesaikan. Luhan ingin menarik tangannya kembali namun Sehun sekali lagi menahannya. Tidak mau melihat orang yang sedang kesal ini bertambah lebih kesal lagi, kali ini Sehun benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Iya, iya, ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luhan sekali lagi mendengus lebih keras. "Apanya yang bagus? Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini unik. Kau bisa menuliskannya."

"Berhenti bermain-main! Oh Sehun! Tanaman disini mati semua!"

"Nah, itulah keunikannya. Dari semua tanaman yang segar dan cantik, semua anak tentu akan menulisnya, itu sama sekali tidak ada menariknya. Tulislah tanaman yang mati, ini adalah konsepnya, ini unik."

Dari semua penjelasan Sehun, kata-katanya ada benarnya juga. Tapi tetap saja, sekolah apa yang mendatangkan muridnya untuk meneliti bunga yang mati?

"Oh, baiklah," Sehun kembali berbicara setelah keheninganlah yang menguasai. "Aku akan bicara jujur."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi masih dia genggam. Luhan bahkan lupa tangannya digenggam selama ia berada ditempat ini.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Luhan."

Setelah sekian banyak hal-hal menyebalkan yang ia lalui ditaman ini, kenapa ia juga harus menghadapi hal mengejutkan ini?

Dimana Chanyeol?

.

Sudah jam 6 sore dan sudah waktunya bagi Jungwon untuk kembali. Kim Heechul kembali mengabsen anak-anak dan mengatur satu-persatu dari mereka untuk memasuki bus. Banyak anak yang mengubah posisi tempat duduknya dan berganti pasangan duduk, tapi Luhan sendiri masih duduk ditempat yang sama bersama Jongin.

Langit mulai menggelap saat bus mulai bergerak meninggalkan area taman. Tidak seperti diawal keberangkatan, anak-anak memanfaatkan perjalanan ini untuk tidur sampai bus kembali ke Jungwon. Semua anak tampak kelelahan, tapi Luhan tidak. Ia mencoba tertidur namun sesuatu dalam kepalanya mencegahnya untuk tetap sadar.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandangi jalanan gelap diluar jendela, atau mengecek hpnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Jongin yang masih terjaga, memandangnya balik. Luhan gugup jadi ia melirik ke arah yang lain, ke arah dimana sahabatnya duduk. Dan apa yang ditemukannya membuatnya tercengang. Hei—hei! Chanyeol melakukan hal lancang lagi! Tidak seharusnya dia memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Baekhyun agar teman impiannya itu bersandar dibahunya! Hell!

Dalam kegusaran dan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, tidak sengaja ia melirik pada Sehun, yang sama-sama melirik ke arahnya. Luhan diam, juga tidak mengelak bertatapan dengan Sehun, begitupun dengan Sehun. Lama tanpa ada yang mengalihkan pandangan, Sehun menggerakkan mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

'Yang tadi aku sungguh-sungguh.'

Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi atensinya tahu-tahu mengarahkannya pada seorang gadis disebelah Sehun yang tengah terlelap, membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Jadi ia hanya mendengus padanya.

'Kau tidak percaya?'

Luhan mengangguk, mengatakan 'Sama sekali.'

'Kenapa?'

'Hanya tidak ingin percaya.'

Sehun kemudian menunjuk Jongin. 'Apa aku harus kesana?'

'Untuk apa? Tidak boleh!'

'Biarkan aku duduk disana dan membuatmu percaya.'

'Walaupun kau kesini aku tidak akan pernah percaya.'

'Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Apa aku bukan tipemu?'

Luhan mengangkat bahu.

'Aku akan ke sana.'

Luhan melotot saat Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Memaksanya duduk kembali dengan tatapannya.

'Kau tidak percaya dan kau juga tidak ingin aku kesana, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Luhan menunjuk pacar Sehun menggunakan dagu. 'Kau sedang bersamanya, bagaimana mungkin kau duduk disini.'

'Tenang saja dia sedang tidur.'

Luhan menjawabnya dengan gelengan tanda final. Tidak bisa digugat.

Sehun menghela nafas. Masih menatap Luhan. 'Tapi kau akan memikirkanku kan? Bagaimana dengan nomormu? Aku bisa memilikinya kan?'

Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng. 'Tidak bisa.'

'Kenapa lagi sekarang?'

'Hanya tidak bisa.'

Sehun ganti mendengus. 'Susah sekali.'

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. 'Tapi...kau pernah bilang Chanyeol,' ia menunjuk Chanyeol, 'Menyukaiku.'

Sehun melongo, kemudian menggeleng keras. 'Lupakan yang lain, bicarakan aku saja.'

'Keras kepala.'

'Aku tetap memaksa.'

'Bagaimana bisa kau memaksa orang lain?'

'Kenapa tidak?'

'Kau tidak mungkin memaksa orang yang kau sukai.'

'Justru aku hanya memaksa orang tersebut. Bagaimana ini? Pembicaraan ini akan panjang dan kau belum menjawabku.'

'Apa yang harus kujawab?'

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terhenti saat menyadari kesalahannya. 'Kalau begitu berikan aku nomormu.'

'Tidak.'

'Apa jawabanmu akan terus begitu sampai besok?'

'Mungkin.'

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. 'Sepertinya aku mulai kesal.'

Luhan hanya tertawa.

Sehun mendengus sebelum membalikkan badannya ke depan. Tapi itu tidak lama, detik berikutnya dia kembali menoleh dan berbisik. 'Aku marah.'

Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Sehun kembali menghadap depan. Belum sempat ia menghabiskan tawanya, Sehun kembali berbalik dan berbisik lagi. 'Aku benar-benar marah.' Dengan mata yang menyipit ke arahnya. Luhan menemukan itu lucu dibanding khawatir kalau Sehun benar-benar marah.

Detik berikutnya Sehun tidak sempat berbalik lagi ketika tiba-tiba bus berguncang keras, ada tangan yang melingkar disekeliling tubuh Luhan ketika ia oleng ke kiri. Seketika seisi bus menjadi ribut akan guncangan tadi, semua anak terbangun dan sopir meminta maaf karena jalanan sepertinya rusak. Bus kembali bergerak namun keriuhan anak-anak masih belum berakhir. Ia menoleh pada Jongin, dia belum juga melepaskan tangannya darinya. Jongin balas menatap, tatapannya menjadi dalam dan mau tidak mau Luhan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Jangan menerimanya," bisik Jongin.

Luhan mengedip. Jujur ia kebingungan dengan sisi Jongin yang ini.

"Jangan menerimanya karena..." Jongin menggantung, Luhan diam menanti kelanjutan perkataan Jongin dan hanya nafas Jongin yang ia dengar dengan jelas ditelinganya.

"...karena dia playboy."

Luhan hanya mampu berkedip beberapa kali dan Jongin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, itu karena—"

"—karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Seperti ada yang menekan tombol pause, Luhan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya yang berada dipelukan Jongin. Sementara Sehun melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang sama seperti milik Jongin. Menunggunya menjawab.


End file.
